Príncipes Oscuros: Memories Past
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: Puede que en el pasado se hallen las memorias del dolor y alegrías que vivieron y que también viven en este mundo tan distinto al suyo. Escenas omitidas, olvidadas, pasadas por alto...Este fic participa en Mision Clase S: "Team Angst & Team Fluff"
1. Miedo a la oscuridad

**Príncipes Oscuros:**

 _ **Memories Past**_

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Foro: Cannon Island**

 **Actividad a participar: _Civil War: TeamFluff vs TeamAngst_**

 **Prompt _:_**

 **37: We can never start again / Nunca podremos empezar de nuevo.**

 **Summary: Puede que en el pasado se hallen las memorias del dolor y alegrías que alguna vez , ellos conocieron antes de obtener su inmortalidad. _Este fic participa del reto: Civil War: TeamFluff vs TeamAngst del foro Cannon Island" o "Este fic participa del reto Enero-Marzo: Civil War: TeamFluff vs Team Angst._**

 **N.A.: n.n compensacion por tardar mucho XD**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Palabras: 1341 aprox.**

 **1**

 _ **RonWen**_

 **"Kindness"**

 **"Miedo a la oscuridad"**

Sus ojos estaban fijos en el inmenso cielo azul, las nubes parecían de algodón y anhelaba tocarlas, eso era lo que aquellos enormes ojos marrones buscaban al apretar y abrir las palmas de sus manos, su cabello parecía revolverse en el viento sintiendo la luz de la luna tocar su piel, una chica peliazul, sonrió esperanzada al pensar que todo había terminado, aun en medio del caos y el dolor, las estrellas brillaban con una luz llena de esperanza.

— **Grandine** —aun pensó en el dragon que fue su madre quien le enseño lo que sabia, sintiendo el frío miró a su Exceed y amiga, Charle con una sonrisa que la había ayudado contra Chronos y que estuvo por poco de morir— **por fin, ha terminado...**

Aun, habiendo muerto el maestro, quedaban pocos sobrevivientes de aquella guerra que provocó el solo hecho de desear tener a la primera junto al poder que contenía en su interior.

Wendy miro a Erza, allí estaba la guerrera pero también sostenía entre sus brazos a lo único que la ataba a su corazón : Un ser humano.

Uno que ganó con creces su apreció y también estaba marcado para ella, pero con el se fue la mortalidad de la reina de las hadas y nacio la leyenda, una que solo sostenia un cuerpo.

Se volvió, para ver el dolor y la oscuridad en los ojos de los que sobrevivieron, con la oscuridad fortaleciendose en la inmortalidad de los siglos que vivirían.

En el gremio Fairy Tail, habían también humanos a quienes no les importaba la naturaleza de su cuerpo sino la fuerza de su espíritu y otros eran seres anti-naturales.

Wendy quería sentir alguna chispa de alegría, aun con los tristes sucesos y los rostros cansados, podia decir que vivían.

Pero, no todo era felicidad porque un extraño frio y dolor recorrio todo su cuerpo, se abrazo a si misma, miro a Charle sabia que estaba bien aun debian curar a los heridos y la ayuda era importante, incluso entre los miembros humanos uno de sus amigos Romeo Conbolt era un chico casi de su edad, era atento y amable, aunque manipulara el arte del fuego, era un chico de buen corazón que había luchado y era fuerte por ello le admiraba.

Pero, nada volvería a ser igual ni para ella y mucho menos para el, que había perdido a su padre quedando solo con su madre.

La sangre y la fatiga, parecían cobrar su precio poco a poco en ella.

Aun así, los días posteriores a aquella victoria, no era digna de celebrarse. Era luto para todos ellos y Romeo aún habiendo llorado la muerte de su padre, había sido capaz de continuar eso la animaba para que sonriera, pero, algo en su interior había comenzado a deformarse desde que sintió la fatiga mermar cada gramo de fuerza que le quedaba.

Se alejó, aun en medio del gentío que atendía a los heridos podía sentir la oscuridad casi cegarla al pasar y saludar con una sonrisa — _No quería darles mas preocupación de la que ya tenían_ —siendo sincera, después de haber visto tantas muertes ella no quería comer y mucho menos beber nada, era una terrible necesidad de no volver a hacerle daño a nadie.

Ya había suficiente daño, para colocar otro mas.

Cuando estuvo lejos de la gente se dejo caer contra una pared, allí sintió temblar su cuerpo y la necesidad de algo distinto comenzó a crecer, trago duro, se abrazo las piernas al dejarse caer.

— **¿Wendy?** —escucho una voz, levanto su mirada borrosa por las lágrimas y temblorosa trato de decir algo— **¿Estas bien?**

Vio como se acercaba con los ojos llenos de preocupación, como se agachaba para verla mejor y ver la amabilidad en sus ojos, era como si la viera llena de alegría del solo verla, tenía miedo de aquella oscuridad que carcomía su fuerza de voluntad.

— **¿Que sucede?** — escucho su voz lejana , sintió una necesidad que oscureció su mundo.

En su mente un grito se extendió por las paredes oscuras que la cegaban sin saber o ver aquello en lo que se convertía y trato de evitar.

— **Wendy, todo esta bien** —escucho una voz lejana, era dulce y llorando quiso llegar a ella— **Para esto estamos los amigos, Wendy..Nunca podremos comenzar de nuevo**

Ella lloró, tan triste que cuando volvió en si y vio el cuerpo que la sostenía grito desesperada, quería terminar con ese dolor solo quedaba la luz del amanecer donde podría recibir su culpa con justicia y resignada pudo ver la palidez del que era una vez su amigo, las lágrimas le escocieron y sintió como la piel de Romeo estaba fría.

— **Levantate, Wendy** — dijo una voz familiar, al levantar los ojos para encontrarse a Natsu con el rostro sombrío y que su flequillo ocultaba sus ojos, sintió miedo al sentir sus pasos mas cerca lo vio hincarse y tomar en sus brazos el cuerpo colocándolo a un lado.

La jalo y la envolvió en sus brazos, sintió una lágrima caer en su hombro levantó su rostro para encontrarse las lágrimas de un pelirosa cuya humanidad se habia desvanecido al luchar con su hermano y le miraba con dolor.

— **No es tu culpa, ¿Entiendes?** —le dijo, ella negó y le iba a replicar cuando el silencio sus palabras — **Romeo conocía lo que te sucedía...el quiso hacerlo...**

Ella no escuchó el resto, solo se aferró con fuerza a la gentileza que en ese momento Natsu le extendía y que aunque mintiera ella sabia la verdad, no podía sino sentir la culpa mientras apretujaba a Natsu.

—¡ **¡¿PORQUE NATSU-SAN?!** —grito ella y el solo al verla le dijo una verdad única e irremediable: había alcanzado la oscuridad de la inmortalidad cuándo había bebido de su amigo y vio una cosa: Romeo no era su persona destinada.

Había matado a un inocente, por ello había caído aquel oscuro destino sobre ella y solo el miedo había quedado de aquel mal día.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Abrió los ojos y sintió humedad en sus mejillas. Vio todo oscuro alrededor y sintió el pánico alrededor, temblaba, quería gritar pero sintió su garganta rasposa estaba exhausta por aquellos momentos.

La luz de la mesita se encendió, vio a la persona de pie ante ella para ver al único que conocía en este mundo su mal y que con una sonrisa amable, venía a consolarla aun cuando el cargaba su propia oscuridad.

— **¿Estas bien?** —era reconfortante sentir la calidez de alguien y saber que comprendía su carga junto a la propia — **¿Otra vez ese sueño?**

Ella asintió, cuando se recostó y cerró los ojos para sentir el latido fuerte y tranquilo de aquel guerrero.

Aun veía al fantasma de Romeo entre sus recuerdos y en algunos casos lo veía sonreír, mientras bebía de su yugular que le perdonaba por ello, aun le decía que continuara.

Ella cayo en el sueño, ella se resistía y por ello, el pelirosa procuraba alimentarla hasta un día bebió de Charle sin querer había vuelto a perder el control.

Desde entonces, veía visiones y muchas eran realmente aterradoras, cuando Natsu lo supo, lo guardo entre ellos. No quería salir, no quería volver, solo deseaba dormir por siempre.

— **No pienses eso, Wendy** — dijo el pelirosa y sonrío para decirle algo que no había esperado — **Romeo, quería que vivieras... Por ello, te buscó ese día y cuando te vio así, decidió hacerlo por cuanto aunque fuera humano era un chico que estaba determinado a hacer todo pos sus amigos. Aunque no podamos empezar de nuevo, podemos trazar una senda que mantendremos en nuestros corazones, viviremos por aquellos que no lo hacen hoy y que dieron su vida por ello.**

Se aferro a esa idea, por ello cuando quedo entre los brazos de aquel hermano mayor y que durante muchos años la mantuvo cuerda resguardada en la seguridad junto a la amabilidad que este le daba, aun tenia corriendo por sus venas la gemtileza que su amigo le habia otorgado, por ello viviria aunque fuese solo por vivir...

miro al pelirosa, que la sostenia con una sonrisa.

«No, vivire para curar las heridas que otros llevan y ayudar en todo lo que pueda» penso, al saber que el pelirosa aun luchaba aun cuando su destino era tan oscuro como la noche cerrada que podia temerle pero no podia rendirse ante ella, no ahora.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hola a todos!**

 **Dios les bendiga!**

 **Tenia que compensar la demora y ṕor ello pense en esta serie de Oneshots XD en el que los miembros de "Fairy Tail" tenian un pasado que para comprender debiamos pues explicar y de alli nacio Memory past**


	2. Cobarde

**Príncipes Oscuros:**

 _ **Memories Past**_

 _ **Fragmento: Rayo Oscuro IV**_

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Foro: Cannon Island**

 **Actividad a participar:**

 _ **Civil War: TeamFluff vs TeamAngst**_

 **Prompt _:_**

 **42\. Tuvimos una pelea y te fuiste, mientras estabas fuera moriste y mis ultimas palabras fueron te odio**

 **Summary:**

 **Puede que en el pasado se hallen las memorias del dolor y alegrías que alguna vez , ellos conocieron antes de obtener su inmortalidad. _Este fic participa del reto: Civil War: TeamFluff vs TeamAngst del foro Cannon Island" o "Este fic participa del reto Enero-Marzo: Civil War: TeamFluff vs Team Angst._**

 **N.A.: n.n compensacion por tardar mucho XD**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Palabras: 956 aprox.**

 **2**

 _ **Miraxus**_

 **"Cobarde"**

Puede que la güera hubiese terminado, pero alli ante ella estaba la absoluta desolación y con ello la desesperacion, sentia como comenzaba a carcomer su alma la oscuridad.

Miro los muertos, en medio estaba ella y su peso era extenuante, sus hermanos estaban bien ya todo habia terminado, la herida en su pecho estaba sanando a una medida inigualable, pero ella no queria seguir viviendo asi, sintio las lagrimas escocer en sus ojos al ver cuantos habian muerto y que ella habia sobrevivido a aquello, para que la misma oscuridad l hiciera caer ante la atrocidad de lo que habian tocado.

Si habia ganado, pero, ¿A que precio?

Su cabello blanco, su brazo habia comenzado a mutar a perder su alma y su corazon, uno que no queria lastimar a ninguno, mucho menos a aquel rubio de mal genio que habia comenzado a llamar su atencion, cuando por fin tuvo esperanzas de volver a la normalidad tenian que haber llegado al grado de tanta oscuridad para poder ayudar a los demas.

Incluso la pequeña Wendy habia caido en la desesperacion por ello habia dejado de comer e incluso dormir, si ella lo noto con ese horrible sentido amplificado de sus poderes, habia tocado lo prohibido y era algo que sus hermanos desconocian.

Sonrio, dejo ver sus caninos y lanzar un grito de dolor porque sabia que el maestro habia muerto. Se volvio, al sentir los pasos de una pequeña rubia quien era la primera maestra del gremio quien habia sufrido tanto por el amor de su vida y que asesinaron pronto cuando todo termino despues de derrotar al oscuro dragon: Acnologia.

— **Primera...** —murmuro ella, cuando le vio alli con sus profundos ojos verdes y la miro analizando cada movimiento— **No me impida esto...**

Ella asintió, ella la comprendía después de todo lo que había pasado convertirse en aquel monstruo solo terminaría dañando a su familia y sintió las lagrimas correr por sus mejillas con una sonrisa de tristeza.

— **Por favor, no le diga que me vio...se pondría frenético y mas mis hermanos** —le dijo ella, miro como el amanecer comenzaba a clarear la noche, para ese dia muchos de ellos sucumbirían a esta horrible oscuridad que no deseaba que sus hermanos experimentaran— **Ademas, cuide de ellos...si, se que soy cobarde, yo** _ **Sitri**_ **, pero, no puedo evitar sentir esta opresion que me causa ver la noche eterna en la que caere cuando pierda todo lo que soy, sere como las bestias irracionales Berserkers y no quiero que ello ocurra...por ello, me despido aquí, primera...En el futuro amanecer de lo que seran muchos años y espero verla de nuevo en la luz de la eternidad.**

Vio como la pequeña rubia desaparecia, para dejar una estela de polvos brillantes y sonrio, ella guardaria aquel secreto.

Miro el amanecer que se aproximaba y sonrio dejo de lado el poder que no le pertenecia, la fe movia montañas de eso estaba seguro. Deseo con toda la misma fe que le habia permitido usar aquella fuerza que aquel rubio engreido encontrara alguien mejor que ella y que aunque no conocio del todo que era el amor, realmente deseo que ese hombre de buen corazon tuviera ese privilegio.

— **¡Sitriiiii!** —exclamo una voz fuerte y masculina, sabia que era él, quien habia colmado sus sueños, cuando quiso volverse para verle mejor antes de que quisiera detenerla cuando el sol salia se lanzo hacia el para golpearlo contra la tierra haciendo un tunel, lanzandolo en la oscuridad— **¡No lo hagas, no te vayas!**

Ella solo le dedico una sonrisa, lo que mas le hizo enojar a Laxus Dreyar fue aquello que aquella mujer, sádica, engreída, fuerte, era una cobarde que huía sin enfrentar lo que viniera y siquiera sin apoyarse en nadie.

— **¡Te Odioooo!** —grito rabioso, pero, en esas ante sus ojos ella sonrío con lagrimas de tristeza para decirle con sus labios y en un mudo silencio mientras la luz del sol la iluminaba desvaneciéndose en el brillo de aquella calidez: _"_ _ **Se feliz..."**_

Ella se había alejado, cuando habían estado dolidos por la muerte del maestro y habían discutido, pero algo en esa discusión no tenia sentido, era como si ella hubiera querido apartarlo, como si deseara que viviera aun con el odio en su alma contra ella, para encontrarla ante la luz del amanecer y aquella sonrisa de despedida.

En la oscuridad, Laxus grito desesperado dejando que las lagrimas corroyeran lo poco que le quedaba de corazón humano, hundiéndolo en la oscura eternidad de la que aquella albina había huido, pero lo había arrastrado a el en su lugar.

Apreto los caninos que comenzaron a emerger en su boca y lanzo un rugido sabiendo que el cambio en su cuerpo había sido acelerado por la muerte de ella. Habia durado todo ese dia alli, luego cuando salio creo una fama mas terrible que la de ella, como Dragon Slayer del rayo, incluso sus compañeros habían temido su resurgir como lo que era.

El dolor en su corazón, la ira, la tristeza habían provocado perder el control de su _Sed_ , por ello — _Con el consentimiento de la primera_ —decidió caer en el sueño profundo sellado con sus poderes y los de la primera que solo podrían liberarlo cuando fuese necesario.

Ya no quería seguir despierto, quería simplemente dormir y el deseo innecesario de no vivir mas, realmente no ayudaría.

Por ello, solo viviría para su clan, pero no despertaría hasta que fuese indicado, solo deseaba terminar todo aquello, pero no seria tan cobarde como había sido ella al abandonarlos a todos decidió seguir luchando sin que los demás se vieran afectados, ya tenían suficientes perdidas como para añadir una mas.

Ademas, su abuelo no estaría feliz con esa decisión cobarde mientras se alimentaba de su sed de dolor.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hola, a todos Dios les bendiga!**

 **Aqui esta el otro capitulo XD**

 **si, es facil un reto de este calibre y con poco tiempo que queda debo contrarestar tanto Fluff** — **vomita arcoiris** — **es mas, me han obligado a verme Tokyo Ghoul, incluyendo la otra temporada : Tokyo Ghoul Re, para no empalagarme de tanto amor XD**

 **bueno, aquí el sorteo Miraxus, ahora ya saben algo de la saga en principes oscuros XD**

""

«»

—


	3. Obscuridad

**Príncipes Oscuros:**

 _ **Memories Past**_

 _ **Fragmento: Hada Oscura VII**_

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Foro: Cannon Island**

 **Actividad a participar:**

 _ **Civil War: TeamFluff vs TeamAngst**_

 **Prompt _:_**

 _ **Zervis: 8.**_ **Me pregunto si estoy mejor sin ti.**

 **Summary:**

 **Puede que en el pasado se hallen las memorias del dolor y alegrías que alguna vez , ellos conocieron antes de obtener su inmortalidad. _Este fic participa del reto: Civil War: TeamFluff vs TeamAngst del foro Cannon Island" o "Este fic participa del reto Enero-Marzo: Civil War: TeamFluff vs Team Angst._**

 **N.A.: n.n compensacion por tardar mucho XD**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Palabras: 843 aprox.**

 _ **3**_

 _ **Zervis**_

 **"Obscuridad"**

Mavis caminaba con sus pies descalzos en medio del campo de batalla, entre la sangre y los cuerpos que habían quedado, por primera vez desde que poseía aquel cuerpo lleno de oscuridad, era consciente del peso que caia sobre ella y sobre todos.

ella había vivido como una huérfana, salio de la isla donde había nacido ya había conocido a un grupo de cazadores de tesoro tan extraños y aun así divertidos.

Por primera vez, Mavis Vermillion conocío mas allá de los limites de Isla Tenrou y con ello, conoció también la preocupación, la tristeza, el fracaso y también a el, cuando por sorpresa lo encontró bañandose en el bosque algo que le pareció avergonzante, pero sintio el corazon latir por el chico que mostraba su torso, su joven cuerpo y cabello negro expuestos ante las inclemencias del frio viento que soplaba alrededor.

 _«Ahi fue donde conocio el color negro»_

Ella le otorgo el don de sentir el mundo alrededor y sus criaturas a traves de sus habilidades, Él entrego su conocimiento y con el, una desgracia tras otra fueron rodeandola a tal punto que huyo de sus amigos e incluso del maravilloso gremio que amaba y que creo: _**Fairy Tail**_.

Lo volvio a encontrar, en ese tiempo en medio de la desesperacion se asomaba un rayo de luz porque aun a pesar de todo no podian morir o eso queria pensar ella.

 _«Tenia la esperanza de mostrarle los colores que ella conocia»_

Al final, quedo en un estado comatoso por el solo hecho de que la amaba y en un cristal observo el mundo durante mucho tiempo hasta el momento en que volvio, Él, habia regresado con la oscuridad mas siniestra habitando en su ser y corrompido por esos mas de 400 años de vida alli estuvo ante ella con un ejercito para atraparla a ella y el poder que habia creado en su interior por el solo hecho de amarlo.

Solo, eso fue el comienzo. _«Lo habia hundido en la profunda oscuridad»_

Al final, cuando murió a manos de su propio hermano e incluso su hijo quien se decia habia muerto, habia sobrevivido y vivido su vida en el imperio Alvarez, pero, el habia muerto alli solo con una sonrisa en sus labios con la tranquilidad en su rostro, sintio su corazon romperse aun sabiendo el que tenia una compañera se habia perdido en la oscuridad.

Ahi estaba su cuerpo recostado contra un escombro de lo que fue una pared, despues de todo el tambien era humano y viendole alli, sintio deslizarse por su mejilla una gota, cuando se llevo una mano al rostro sintio un rastro de lagrimas y sintio su cuerpo tembloroso.

El negro siempre fue su color, no solo porque le gustaba, No, era porque lo que veia alrededor era eso: _ **Obscuridad.**_

Se dejo caer de rodillas, le miraba y sentia su pecho vacio y por primera vez, sintio una horrible tristeza que invadia su corazon.

Vio ante el cuerpo de el unico hombre que amaba, al mismo hermano que lo habia asesinado y que sus manos que habian dejado de arder regresaban a la normalidad de su poca humanidad, vio como se alejaba con pasos pesados llenos de un profundo silencio.

 _«Uno que mucho tiempo despues, tendria consecuencias»_ Pensó.

Sabia que tanto a ella, como al pelirosa le dolia la muerte de aquel chico que alguna vez amó la vida y a la naturaleza, que la oscuridad consumió apartandole del resto del mundo; que dejo tras él una desgracia en ella y que la trajo a un mundo en el que no queria vivir: Acnologia y Eileen, eran meros ejemplos de tal desgracia.

Mientras estaba firme ante otros, caminando como lo haria cualquier general orgulloso, sentia como la obscuridad la ataba a cadenas que no deseaba, porque aunque no lo hubiese deseado habia tocado un limite que solo debia tocar el creador.

Vio los muertos, vio a los otros miembros— _Los pocos que quedaron—_ sumidos en el mismo dolor que ella y sobrellevando sus cargas, ella estaria firme para ellos y por dentro sentia sus gritos, el dolor y lo rota que estaba lejos de la unica persona que estuvo con ella ese tiempo cuando mas necesitaba a alguien.

Incluso, en medio de la tortura con la pelirroja el estaba en medio mirando aun en las profundidades oscura miraba esperanza y cuando supo que estaba sola mirando desde una colina el daño que comenzaba a repararse en Magnolia, miro al cielo cuyas estrellas parecian mas brillantes.

Ella se abrazo asi misma, miro el mundo brillar pero sentia como se apagaba la llama de luz que habitó alguna vez en su interior y crecia el mismo color que le gustaba a el, el negro...porque alguna vez sintio su voz y considero una pregunta: **«** _ **Mavis, ¿Estarias mejor sino estuviera?**_ **»**

— **Me pregunto, si estoy mejor sin ti** —murmuro ella, sintio que una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla y la caricia del viento solo trajo a su corazon una tristeza que ocultaria tras la bruma cristalina de la frialdad que la rodeaba.

x **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **hola, a todos dios les bendiga!**

 **aqui esta el otro capitulo xd**

 **estaba escuchando Al Lanv-Lass of Glenshee, mientras escribia este Zervis XD me gusto pensar en ese momento triste y aunque termine el reto Angst vs Fluff, se que terminare con cada uno de los miembros de** _ **Fairy Tail,**_ **Saga Principes Oscuros de la Mision de Cien años XD**


	4. Volver

**Príncipes Oscuros:**

 _ **Memories Past**_

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Foro: Cannon Island**

 **Actividad a participar:**

 _ **Civil War: TeamFluff vs TeamAngst**_

 **Prompt _:_**

 _ **Jerza: 2. Pretender que nada está mal solo empeorara las cosas**_

 **Summary:**

 **Puede que en el pasado se hallen las memorias del dolor y alegrías que alguna vez , ellos conocieron antes de obtener su inmortalidad. _Este fic participa del reto: Civil War: TeamFluff vs TeamAngst del foro Cannon Island" o "Este fic participa del reto Enero-Marzo: Civil War: TeamFluff vs Team Angst._**

 **N.A.: n.n compensacion por tardar.**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Palabras: 735 aprox.**

 _ **4**_

 _ **Jerza**_

 **"Volver"**

« _Quiero volverte a ver_ » pensó un peliazul, sentía el dolor y el entumecimiento calar por su cuerpo mientras caminaba sostenía su chaqueta, sabiendo que su vida se deslizaba por la oscura capa del gremio independiente al que pertenecía.

Un gremio creado para destruir la maldad y uno que permitía a muchos de sus miembros redimirse ante la sociedad.

 _Y también para expiar sus pecados, pero, sobretodo era por ella._

Sus pasos y respiracion eran pesados aun cuando el mundo pareciera tambalearse solo la imagen de verla lo mantenía sobre sus pies.

Sus ojos encontraron esa hermo _sa_ cabellera y esos hermosos ojos marrones, llenos de felicidad por verle.

El sintió que sus piernas temblaban y la vio correr hasta él, vio sus ojos marrones llenos de preocupacion mientras corria cayó de rodillas hasta sentir que todo se hacia lento por ello cuando los brazos de ella estuvieron alrededor de su cuerpo supo que todo estaba bien.

— **¡Idiota!** —exclamo ella, sintio el calor de su cuerpo y queria sentir el olor de su piel, queria estar asi de cerca de ella. No importaba si tenia una inteligencia superior, habilidades regenerativas, fuerza sin igual fuera util ante el Lord de alvarez : Augusto conocido como La Calamidad.

Habia derroratado a todo el Crime Sorciere, todos habían desaparecido excepto Sorano porque esta habia ido tras su hermana al momento de esa horrible luz y fue cuando se encontraron con el peligroso Lord August.

Al final, Gildarts de Fairy Tail había hecho lo mejor que pudo y aun asi era inevitable sobrevivir a ello, pero lo único que deseo fue de nuevo ver ese hermoso color rojo, sentir entre sus dedos la sedosidad del hermoso escarlata.

— **Es-Estoy, bi-bien...Erza** —murmuro mientras ella lo abrazaba.

— **¡Pretender que nada esta mal solo empeorara las cosas!** —dijo ella, entonces sintió el mundo girar y sintió las húmedas lágrimas en su hombro se dejo caer en el aroma de su hermosa piel— **¡Sie-Siegrain!**

Escuchó su grito, sintió como llamaban con urgencia a alguien y como ella lo recostaba junto a ella. Sintió la presión de sus manos en su estomago, entonces volvió en si mismo, para ver sus lágrimas caer sobre su mejilla.

El dolor en su pecho se extendió, no quería dejarla pero estaba fuera de sus limites. Si entonces pudiera, si solo pudiera permanecer para ella y si tuviera la fuerza para regresar con ella, entonces, estaría con ella por siempre.

Sus ojos marrones lo miraban,

Ya su rostro comenzó a sentirse difuso, miro la palma de su mano era del mismo color de su hermoso color rojo, sintió sus lágrimas caer de su hermoso rostro.

— **No te rindas, Siegrain** —dijo ella, pero no quería que ella sufriera, extendió la palma de su mano sabia que no deseaba mancharla con la impureza de su sangre y aun así, ella la llevo hasta su mejilla para luego delinear en su rostro algo...por un instante se sintio extraño, era como sino fuese el mismo— **¡Podemos espera a Wendy y...!**

El no queria mentirle, el queria que ella supiera la verdad y con ella el mundo entero. La verdad de que su nombre no era _**Siegrain**_ _._

Sentía reseco los labios, quería decirle y los latidos de su corazón parecieron ir cada vez mas lentos, pero el dolor se volvia profundo, sentía que se ahogaba con su propia sangre y que comenzaba a deslizarse por sus labios.

Sintio los labios de ella sobre los suyos y vio algo que no esperaba, tras ella una imagen sobrepuesta, una mujer de cabello rojo sonriente, tenia que decírselo, tenia que saber la verdad y se acababa el tiempo.

Erza, habia roto el Tabú que la ataba a su humanidad al momento de hacer aquello y tratar de evitar que la mentira la dañara a ella tambien.

 _«Dile la verdad, chico»_ dijo la mujer, con una sonrisa siniestra y con sus ojos carmesi fijos en _el.«¿O la ahogaras en este mundo de sombras?»_

debia decirselo, no queria que ella cayera en ese mundo del que ella lo habia sacado y que no deseaba hundirla en el fango oscuro de su mundo.

— **Mi...No-Nombre...no...es...Sie-Siegrain...** —queria estar bien, miro su cabello rojo tan hermoso como el atardecer— **Mi...Nom-Nombre...es...**

El mundo se oscurecio y lo unico que pudo ver al final fueron sus lagrimas, siempre terminaba lastimandola, por ello en una muda oracion rogó solo una cosa: _**Volver.**_

Lo haria, no importaba como y esa mujer seria suya.

x **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **hola, a todos dios les bendiga! aqui esta el otro capitulo xd**

 **y Parece el ultimo, cumpliendo el reto de Ft. Civil War por haberme atrasado ahora nada mas pude publicar pocos aunque solo seran pocos capitulos de este pequeño fragmento de la serie** _ **Principes Oscuros.**_


	5. Tabu

**Príncipes Oscuros:**

 _ **Memories Past**_

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Foro: Cannon Island**

 **Prompt _:_**

 _ **Erza Scarlet**_

 _ **16\. I stopped feeling emotions a long time ago./Deje de sentir hace mucho tiempo.**_

 **Summary:**

 **Puede que en el pasado se hallen las memorias del dolor y alegrías que vivieron y que también viven en este mundo tan distinto al suyo. Escenas omitidas, olvidadas, pasadas por alto... _Este fic participa en Honrando Vacas del foro Cannon Island"_**

 **N.A.: n.n compensación por tardar.**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Palabras: 1021 aprox.**

 _ **5**_

 _ **Erza**_

 **"Tabu"**

Su cabello rojo estaba manchado en la sangre de el, dejando el cuerpo en el suelo y levantándose con una katana mientras sentía como se volvía todo en un vacío irremediable, sintió el poder fluir, sabiendo que había roto algo en ella que la hacia ser humana.

Soltó un rugido, todos la miraban y luego vieron como sus heridas comenzaban a regenerarse en una forma increíble y temible, ella dio sus pasos uno tras otro no importaba cuanto le costara debía mantenerse para terminar todo lo que habían prometido.

Vio a la primera maestra, ella le miraba con sus profundos ojos conocedores de lo que habia hecho.

— **¿Has roto el Tabu?** —murmuro, ella asintió y sin mas continuo de pie, mirando a los pocos de ellos que quedaban. Gildarts había muerto, todos habían sido víctimas de una masacre idiota y mucho mas el, quien no lo merecía, quien había tenido una horrible vida que lo había llevado a todo ello.

En el centro de un cráter, yacía el cadáver de Zeref quien se comenzaba a deshacer entre las llamas oscuras del mago ignífugo. Sabia que también había roto algo en el, por supuesto matar a tu hermano era suficiente como para romper los limites humanos y caer en este pozo profundo.

Eso no importaba, ahora solo debían volver.

Solo recordarlo, saber que no volvería la hacia querer dejar todo y aun así, las muertes consecutivas de uno tras otro, solo hacían de ese vacío mas grande. El rey de Fiore les había dado una recompensa, la gente los aplaudía y aún en medio de ese vitoreo sentía el espacio que el había dejado solo creando en ella algo frío y cruel que la haría reconocer sin saber un siglo después como la reina de las hadas, pero también como la desesperación escarlata en el imperio Alvarez, después de todo le debía a su madre aquello.

Cada uno de ellos había entregado parte de si mismos y la oscuridad comenzaba a cernirse sobre ellos.

La primera la había instituido como representante del clan, cuando se reconstruyo magnolia todos los libros fueron re-escritos y con ello también la historia se deshizo de quienes eran ellos. Mientras el rey, llamaba a los lideres de los clanes sobrevivientes para entregarles recompensas de por vida y que creían que solo eso seria el precio por todos sus amigos fallecidos.

Erza sentía el pasar de los años como si fueran sombras y una era tan fuerte como lo era, la vida del peliazul que habia muerto por ella.

En todos esos años, ella sabia que habia hecho algo prohibido como lo era tomar el poder de su madre dentro de ella como un contenedor y en muchos casos, se dio cuenta de su cambio de personalidad, una mezcla entre sus pensamientos y los de su madre.

Pero, poco a poco sentia la oscuridad borrar de ella los sentimientos e incluso la misericordia. El miedo de los demas sobre ella solo le producia una fuerte indiferencia, cada paso que daba era como si fuese mas un peso y una molestia que deseaba terminar con el amanecer abrasador.

Miro el jardin que habia comenzado a crecer alrededor del castillo que les habian otorgado como reconstruccion del gremio que habia sido destruido ya un sin numero de veces. Vio la figura del pelirosa alli en medio de aquellas venenosas flores, extrañamente ese peligroso ser en que se habia convertido Natsu y quien habia terminado la guerra con la sangre de su hermano en sus manos, estaba en medio de un jardin con el viento que arrastraba los petalos de aquellas flores aromaticas.

Se deslizo en ese camino, lleno de flores donde se escondia una terrible amenaza al mismo mundo y que tambien habia llegado al mismo punto que ella.

— **Hola, Erza** _—_ le dijo el pelirosa, vio como este que estaba en cuclillas se acerco a una flor de color blanco con un corazon violeta y sabia que esta era venenosa, pero _«_ _¿Que podria hacerle a este poderoso hombre?_ _»_ penso y solo miro como este extendia sus dedos sobre los petalos de una forma delicada— **Supongo que aun perdiendo lo poco que te queda de humanidad, buscas algo ¿No?**

Ella solo le miro, por alguna extraña razon Natsu no se habia ido y por asi decirlo el podria ser responsable de muchas cosas, pero tambien eran responsables de haber decidido hacer lo que habian hecho y Siegrain lo sabia.

— **Puedo suponer que la deshumanizacion por la que pasamos, se acelero un poco mas al morir el, ¿No?** —dijo el pelirosa, que mantuvo sus ojos fijos en la flor venenosa y al ver que se levantaba dejando que el viento corriera libre entre ellos.— **¿Acaso pensar en él hoy, cambia algo?**

Sabia que la primera tambien conocia muchas cosas, pero todo el conocimiento que su madre aboco con ella la habia convertido incluso en una poderosa mujer de alto nivel e incluso sabia cosas que la primera desconocia, pero, la oscuridad se hizo impenetrable,

El caso de Gray era realmente unico, pero, ni siquiera Natsu le haria cambiar de opinion sobre ese asunto.

por ello, le importaba muy poco lo que sucediera ahora menos que nunca y menos cuando el unico que le producia algo estaba muerto o ni siquiera existía.

— **Deje de sentir hace mucho tiempo** —dijo ella, se volvió dandole la espalda dejando fluir como el viento se llevaba con el los recuerdos de una amistad que entre ella y Natsu hubo en algun tiempo— **El pasado, es solo eso Natsu.**

Recordar a aquel peliazul solo le traia desasiego, normalmente se levantaba con lagrima en los ojos que no comprendia o sentia un extraño dolor que solo ignoraba o consideraba parte de lo que era su conversion, para sentir el vacio que la golpeaba con fuerza provocando que una angustia fuerte golpeara en si misma.

— **Supongo que era menos esperar de ti,** _ **Titania**_ —escucho tras su espalda, pero sabia que tras aquellas palabras solo se escondia algo que ese pelirosa sabia y que con frecuencia en esos largos años comprendia que ese temible enemigo, podia ver cosas que muchos no lo hacian.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hola, continuare aqui con escenas que no se han colocado con momentos tristes y tal vez fluff que se me olvido colocar o decidi no colocar en la secuencia de la historia.**


	6. Deber

**Príncipes Oscuros:**

 _ **Memories Past**_

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Prompt _:_**

 _ **Natsu Dragneel : Homenaje al Foro canon Island y al Capitulo 538 de Fairy Tail**_

 _ **57\. "Alguna vez te preguntaste si el mundo estaría mejor sin ti ?"**_

 **Summary:**

 **Puede que en el pasado se hallen las memorias del dolor y alegrías que vivieron y que tambien viven en este mundo tan distinto al suyo. Escenas omitidas, olvidadas, pasadas por alto...**

 **N.A.: n.n compensación por tardar y homenaje al Foro Canon Island #FueunplacerserpartedeCanonIsland**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 _ **6**_

 _ **Natsu**_

 **"Deber"**

Sus manos ardían deshaciendo su piel e incluso su alma, pero no importaba ahora que estaban manchadas con la sangre de su hermano. Si, aunque tal vez en otro universo el hubiese dejado aquel trabajo a la primera y hubieran terminado muertos los dos juntos, en este caso no era así.

Natsu Dragneel, vio como los ojos negros de su hermano se apagaban con una sonrisa en sus labios y les miraba a ambos, sabia que la primera maestra le miraba sin pronunciar alguna palabra; era su deber de proteger al gremio.

Nunca habia conocido la verdad, tras tantos años y ahora mientras sentia como la vida de su hermano manchaba sus manos, habia escuchado en su mente la voz de Zeref, diciéndole la manera de salvarse de una inminente muerte sabiendo que al matarlo moriría el también, vinculados como estaban por ese libro de mierda, donde habitaban sus memorias y recuerdos.

El habia tomado el libro, si y nadie sabría nada sobre el, porque el mismo abriría el libro para ver lo que escondían sus memorias.

Habia bebido de la sangre de Zeref, pero no sabía que eso solo había provocado otra reacción en cadena que después conoció de primera mano en las calles de Magnolia y en la muerte de Romeo.

Si, matar a Zeref había provocado que cayera una desgracia que su hermano portaba de alguna manera en su sangre y que ahora, muchos de ellos parecían estar poseídos por ella: La Inmortalidad.

Por ello, en las sombras escondió lo que parecía carcomer cada noche sus pensamientos y el fantasma de alguien que no conocieron sus compañeros, sus amigos, era algo que no podía revertir pero que no se arrepentía de haber hecho al igual que Gray: perder parte de si mismo y convertirse en la mas peligrosa criatura del mundo mágico: E.N.D.

El solo habia obtenido el poder para proteger a los que amaba, pero, cuando todo termino la oscuridad reclamo su alma. Gray incluso lo habia tratado de matar, sino hubiese sido por Erza ambos habrían muerto cuando aun eran humanos; desde luego sabia que el Devil Slayer deseaba matarlo y el deseaba que se dejara llevar por sus emociones.

Durante años, planto una sonrisa y una inquebrantable determinación de proteger a su gremio, a magnolia y al reino, como anclas para no dejarse sucumbir ante las sombra de aquella criatura en que se habia convertido.

Reconstruir el gremio, Magnolia e incluso recrear los antiguos edificios había logrado mantener una parte de lo que había perdido en su humanidad y ahora, cuando era un enemigo del mundo entero dejando expuestos sus colmillos soltó un rugido en un ansia de desesperación que parecía consumirlo, porque no había podido evitar todo aquello y tras la estúpida decisión de traerlo a la vida, su hermano había condenado al mundo entero a sufrir.

Si el hubiese visto ese libro antes, hubiera evitado tantas cosas. Porque cuando se alejo de la batalla y regreso a su pequeña casa, allí a solas abrió el condenado libro que extendió líneas de oraciones, letras, palabras y hechos que parecían condenar sus decisiones una tras otra, dejando solo en Natsu una sombría reflexión de muerte y destrucción a cada paso de su hermano, solo por traerlo de vuelta.

Pero, no podía quedarse en la autocompasión y aunque las sombras e incluso la Sed de sangre se hiciera cada vez mas grave, continuaría con su deber de proteger al clan, que ahora eran pocos los que habían roto el Tabú, cuya advertencia Mavis había roto primero que todos ellos al involucrarse con su hermano y él desde luego, no se quedaba atrás.

Velar por Wendy se había convertido en una meta, asi podría apartar sus miedos a aquella nueva vida que el comenzó a abrazar sin miedo y comenzaba a gustarle, ella se sentía temerosa por la sed, el abrazo aquel lado oscuro que incluso llego un tiempo a despreciar, pero que se resigno a aceptar al saber la verdad.

Por supuesto, todos esos años se habia vuelto mezquino al desear algo que no podía tener y al ver a sus compañeros desapasionados en esa vida, decidio dar lo poco que poseía, y eso era su determinación de compensar lo que habían perdido.

Hacer fiestas, ayudar a la ciudad mientras pasaban los siglos y la protección de los descendientes de sus amigos del gremio, solo habia hecho que los del clan permanecieran atentos a un ancla que poco a poco parecía romperse, pero, que el precio de ver felices a sus amigos valia la pena.

Estupidamente, habia comenzado a plantar flores y no deseaba reconocer que el aroma venenoso de las flores que por error sembró, era solo consuelo y tal vez, solo tal vez un tratamiento para canalizar el poder que poco a poco ebullia, porque cada noche sentia que su corazón perdia parte de si, mezclándose con E.N.D.

Ya había creado otra personalidad y realmente no le importaba, porque E.N.D. era él, todo lo que se negaba a hacer, E.N.D. lo hacia por él y eso calmo su desesperación, para cuando se dio cuenta volviendo en si una vez se dio cuenta de la sangre que manchaba sus manos, la ciudad se hacia segura para los ciudadanos que seguían las reglas, el resto que intentaba hacer lo contrario,solo verían su peor pesadilla tras las oscuras llamas de sus manos.

Las flores cuando comenzaron a crecer, parecían anhelar su toque y eso le alegraba, cuando sintió al pequeño felino que lo mantenía aun cuerdo, Happy había sido un exceed que bebía su sangre, pero que se comunicaba con el mente a mente y al resto del mundo con un "Aye", tan gracioso que le causaba gracia y muchas veces irritación.

Se acerco al minino, quien a veces volaba a su alrededor y se comunicaba con un brillo de alegría, solo por verlo.

estaba en medio de un jardin, acarició sus pequeñas orejas cuando le vio volar cerca de su cara y sintió el viento arrastrando aromas que por mucho que deseara, no sentía y sabía que sólo sentía el aroma de las venenosas flores era por una razón: La oscuridad que poseía.

— **Sabes Happy** —dijo en un murmullo, mientras miraba alzarse una nube de tormenta que anunciaba la llegada del invierno, algo que ya no le causaba disgusto y sintió los pasos de alguien por el camino, happy se apoyo brevemente en su hombro como apoyo.

Guardaría por ahora silencio, Happy no tenía que saber la desesperación que lo ahogaba.

Vio la figura de Gray acercarse y sabia que por lo general él parecía frío, diistante— _Como la mayoría del clan_ —pero, en ese momento parecía confuso y sus ojos normalmente llenos de frialdad, parecían confusos.

— **Natsu...** —murmuro, se veia extraño y pensando, desde que el pelinegro había encontrado a su compañera— _Algo que conocía gracias al libro y su hermano_ —se comportaba de forma impulsiva, como el solía hacer para mantener con vida al clan y no caer en la oscuridad, Gray era un suertudo, Natsu a veces deseo que lo matara, pero no se lo pediría sabiendo el precio que podría pagar — **Alguna vez te preguntaste ...¿si el mundo estaría mejor sin ti ?**

El silencio reino entre ambos, solo roto ppor el sonido del viento y los maullidos del felino azul, sabia que Gray y los otros creían que aún conservaba sus emociones, algo que los llenaba de esperanza y no desmentiría aquello, porque gracias a Happy conservaba su poca humanidad, pero se había puesto un deber: la felicidad de sus amigos.

Había estado investigando, aunque actuara como idiota buscó la solución entre ciertos humanos con dotes sobrenaturales y lazos con ellos, tal vez de alguna manera podía hacerlo.

— **¡Olvida lo que dije!** —se devolvió con paso apresurado, sintiendo bullir el enojo de su compañero y salio de lo que consideraba su pequeño reino— **¡Quedate con tu maldita respuesta!**

Solo escucho el viento y el clima enfriarse unos grados, producto de las emociones de su amigo.

Las alas de Happy desaparecieron y cayo entre sus brazos, cuando el pequeño exceed tenía hambre pasaba aquello.

— **Muchas veces, Gray...** —murmuro dejando que su cabello ocultara la oscura esencia de sus palabras y acariciando al felino, rascando sus orejas.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hi, Dios les bendiga!**

 **Aquí actualizando y su aunque el foro Canon Island haya desaparecido, seguiré publicando los prompts que tenía el canon para el Civil Dar.**


	7. Inevitable

**Príncipes Oscuros:**

 _ **Memories Past**_

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Prompt _:_**

 _ **Natsu Dragneel :**_

 _ **26\. "There is nothing more we can do."/ "No hay nada más que podamos hacer."**_

 **Summary:**

 **Puede que en el pasado se hallen las memorias del dolor y alegrías que vivierón y que también viven en este mundo tan distinto al suyo. Escenas omitidas, olvidadas, pasadas por alto...**

 **N.A.: n.n compensación por tardar y homenaje al Foro Canon Island**

 **#FueunplacerserpartedeCanonIsland**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Palabras: aprox.**

 _ **7**_

 _ **Natsu**_

 **"Inevitable"**

Mirar a Gray arriesgarlo todo por una chica que recién conocía le causo gracia, verlo hacia pocos días confuso que incluso ignoró a Gajeel y a él, durante una de sus usuales peleas le pareció extraño.

Pero, Erza había descubierto todo y eso era lo que había provocado aquella reunión en la que la mayoría de los miembros estaban allí, excepto el dragón slayer del rayo y al sólo ver los determinados ojos de Gray desafiando a Erza le causó un mero interés, por supuesto sabía que era lo que ocurría al igual que el cabeza de metal.

— **Bien al parecer han llegado todos** —dijo la pelirroja, su mirada fría en aquellos profundos ojos marrones con una mezcla caoba tan concentrada estaba en el pelinegro que le ignoró mientras su espalda estaba tan recta como una regla y aunque podía luchar con Erza, no quería unas dolorosas heridas junto a una agonizante recuperación.

Suspiro, mientras veía el ambiente crepitar de energía.

Miró el techo, las arañas se escondían incluyendo los murciélagos con los que solía hablar de vez en cuando — _Happy tenía sus ventajas, al beber le permitía entender a otros animales_ —aun cuando Gray cruzara los brazos e hiciera esa pose suya tan obstinada, sabía que la furia, no opacaba del todo el miedo que el Devil Slayer emanaba oscuramente.

Lo malo de la oscuridad era que la reconocías donde fuera, en su interior una risa conocida se hizo eco en las paredes de su mente.

— **Como todos saben, les he dejado claro que no se acercarían a Fairy Hills** —Vio la tensión en los músculos de Gray, su rostro parecía impasible y aun así, su cuerpo le delataba sobre lo que pensaba, a veces recuperar las emociones causaba esas cosas y al parecer Natsu era demasiado perceptivo— **Por cuanto, he hablado con la primera sobre tal violación de mi territorio…**

— **Voy a dejarte claro esto de una vez, Erza—** dijo Gray cortando su amenaza, aun cuando sabia que Erza no era la misma, la igual que todos ellos habían perdido su humanidad y aun cuando Gray si la tuviera, no lo envidiaba por ello, pero algo le parecía familiar en su actitud— **Ni tú, ni nadie tiene algún derecho a ordenarme si quiero entrar o no a Fairy Hills. Si te has dado cuenta, allí habita algunos mortales con los que hablamos y no me negare el poco placer que me produce esta vida, ¿Te quedo claro?**

Gray se levantó con un estrepito, Natsu pudo ver como el poder se desprendía en el aire, aun cuando estaba sorprendido del desafío de Gray contra Erza, sabía que el pelinegro estaba actuando y buscando en todo el conocimiento del libro que le pertenecía, aun cuando fuese tan poderoso como Erza e incluso más fuerte.

No se permitía ningún tipo de lucha de poder absurda teniendo en cuenta que la oscuridad cada dia lo llamaba mas, sintió el poder crepitar y como si viera todo en cámara lenta pudo ver como Erza se alzaba sobre la mesa lanzando a Gray contra el suelo, luego vio la lucha entre la frialdad, entonces pudo ver en los ojos de Gray una inusual calidez que no sentían ninguno de ellos.

Aun cuando Erza era una mujer hermosa, con su cabello tan rojo como la sangre, aquel vestido blanco tan indiferente e impasible, el podía percibir la amenaza e incluso la crueldad que el también poseía los dientes expuestos en una amenaza y un freno de sus instintos, hicieron reir a su oscuridad y aspirando hondo se inclinó contra el respaldo de su silla.

— **¿No lo has entendido idiota?—** La fuerza de Ella, podría haberle partido el hombro al pelinegro, pero solo lo sostenía con sus dedos y sintiendo un dolor en el pecho, Natsu cerró los ojos dejando el poder crepitar hacia el, aun escuchando el resto del aburrido discurso de Erza, percibía en su mente miles de respuestas a lo que estaba sucediendo— **Los humanos no deben saber nada, todos ellos en Fairy Hills bajo mi protección y tú has violado mis normas. ¿Crees que porque eres parte del clan tienes derecho a entrar sin más?**

«¡Oh!, ya veo que es lo que pasa…asi que eso era, ¿Eh, Gray? » pensó, dejo que la oscuridad hiciera de las suyas por esta vez, porque aunque todos creyeran que era su doble personalidad, Natsu estaba consciente que no era asi y de por si estaba luchando contra esa oscuridad con el poder que Igneel le había otorgado, pero eso era lo que realmente sabia lo estaba matando.

— **Fairy hills, es un recinto sacro que ni tú, ni ninguno tiene derecho a entrar** —dijo Erza, Natsu sintió el poder deslizarse entre su cuerpo, mucho tiempo antes no podría haber controlado nada, solo había perdido el control e incendiado la tierra junto al resto del mundo con él, ahora, podía solo dejar ver en sus ojos su cambio, cuando aspiro para dejar que el cambio circulara en un ardiente fuego por su sangre de forma tan deliciosa.

Pudo ver los dedos de la pelirroja extenderse para llamar con ella a las legendarias espadas— **Por ello…**

Era el momento de intervenir, a veces dejar pasar las cosas no era inteligente y sonrió dejando expuestos sus colmillos, si Gray moría no tendrían un seguro contra él, si alguna vez perdía el control total de sí mismo.

Además, Wendy le había dicho cinco minutos antes de encontrarse con el cabeza de hielo la verdad y el solo quería simplemente saber la verdad a través del libro.

No volvería a dudar de lo que Wendy le había dicho y sabia por lo que ella pasaba o pensaba, la verdad siempre se traslucía tras sus ojos marrones llenos de tristeza.

— **¡Erza!** — ellos lo miraron con respeto, pero en ellos también estaba una postura de ataque al menor indicio de amenazas y el agradecia aquello, el aroma de Gray e incluso sus cambios pocos perceptibles habían confirmado lo que habia investigado a través de su oscuridad, era algo que realmente agradecía— **La ha encontrado, ¿Quién diría que Hielitos tendría tal suerte y que seas tú quien la resguarde?**

El horror en los ojos de Gray confirmó todo, sonrío si su Etherias no se equivocaba al Juzgar aquello. Después de todo, su hermano era un grandísimo idiota, pero también un Genio y todo ello había pasado a él cuando murió.

Sabía que los ojos de la primera siempre estaban fijos en él, pero cuando se fijaron en Gray el soltó una carcajada.

— **¿Es eso cierto?** —dijo la primera, sonreía como una niña y dejando ver que no estaba jugando. Esos ojos esmeraldas tan profundos se volvieron luego de mirar al pelinegro, como esperando que fuese una amenaza y destruirlo con el Fairy Heart— **Erza suéltalo, es hora de que Natsu vuelva a la normalidad ¿No?**

Natsu suspiro y luego sonrío, aun sabiendo que en sus ojos estaban las ganas de querer matarlo.

«Ya es demasiado tarde para eso, Gray» pensó con burla.

— **Vamos, Gray** —Natsu se cruzó de brazos y con cinismo sonrío— **diles la verdad, ¿Acaso su aroma no está en ti?**

Aun cuando Gray supiera como era el, no le conocía ahora cuando cada vez mas su cordura colgaba de un hilo y su Etherias, rompía las leyes que incluso los otros de su misma clase no habían podido.

Natsu sabía que era lo valioso de tener a alguien y perderlo, cuando supo la verdad, solo tenía en mente una cosa ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

Su hermano, lo había condenado a esta vida, solo por mero egoísmo y no deseaba que el miedo de Gray le hiciera perder esa oportunidad.

Erza lo soltó, se levantó para verlo mejor y aun cuando Natsu dejaba traslucir su oscuridad, sabía que ella estaba allí esperando el momento cuando el perdiera toda la fuerza que día tras día, comenzaba a mermar.

— **Mierda…** —dijo Gray, salió del salón con un fuerte cierre de las puertas.

Cuando quedaron todos ellos, Natsu se levantó aun sintiendo la mirada de todos en una leve amenaza y él se volvió para verlos de soslayo desde el cuello.

— **Lo saben al igual que yo** , **aun cuando soy responsable de todo esto debo encontrar alguna diversión—** dijo, sabía que le reprocharían aquello, siempre sus voces antes de todo aquello llegaban a el y aun cuando parecían no reprochárselo la oscuridad podía sacar a flote todo aquello llevándolo hasta el.

Sintió el poder crepitar en una profunda ira, el dejo salir el calor penetrante de su piel y aun despaldas a todos los demás, sintió como una espada le amenazaba el cuello, dejando salir solo negras llamas que incluso hicieron estremecer a la espada.

— _ **Preferiría, no tener que luchar Erza**_ —dijo, sintiendo su piel arder cuando aún no había dejado salir nada porque poco a poco las llamas cerraron su herida como si no estuviera allí y la sala parecía arder— _ **Además…No hay nada más que hacer, solo esperar lo que es inevitable.**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hi, Dios les bendiga!**

 **Aquí actualizando y sí, aunque el foro Canon Island haya desaparecido, seguiré publicando los prompts que tenía el canon para el Civil War.**


	8. Adicto

**Príncipes Oscuros**

 _ **Memories Past**_

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Prompts Angst _:_**

 _ **Gray Fullbuster/Demon Slayer de Hielo**_

 **6\. I thought ignoring the way I feel would make me fall out of love./Pensé que ignorar la forma en la que me sentía haría que dejara de amarte** **.**

 **Summary:**

 **Puede que en el pasado se hallen las memorias del dolor y alegrías que vivierón y que también viven en este mundo tan distinto al suyo. Escenas omitidas, olvidadas, pasadas por alto...**

 **N.A.: n.n compensación por tardar y por mi recuperación desde Julio pero que gracias a Dios ha sido más rápido que la primera vez.**

 **Escena correspondiente: Capítulo 7 "Black Cat" –Príncipes Oscuros**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Palabras: 981 aprox.**

 _ **8**_

 _ **Gray**_

 **"** **Adicto** **"**

Podía entender las palabras de Erza, ¡Rayos! ¡Si hasta el cabeza de flama sabía lo que sucedía! y eso era mucho que decir de si mismo.

La reunión sólo había resaltado publicamente todos sus temores y luego las palabras de Titania habían afianzado la opresión de sentir como una cuerda parecía atar su cuello, como grilletes parecían paralizar cada uno de sus miembros dejándolo expuesto a cualquiera que deseara hacerle daño.

«Y Juvia podía hacerlo» pensó con impotencia.

Era adicto, al sabor del chocolate aun podía saborearlo chocolate y a su comida, relamiéndose después de su mala experiencia en la azotea y pensar en la atracción que la "mujer" ejercía sobre él desde que había bebido de su garganta...

Al quedar a solas, persiguió al Exceed negro que le entregaba información a Erza y por supuesto al idiota de Gajeel.

Pero mientras su persecución se volvía vana, ilusa e inútil gracias a que el pequeño felino contaba con la protección del castillo y de Erza, ya eso hacia cualquier esfuerzo de venganza contra este realmente algo que no valía la pena.

En ese instante al regresar a la azotea—Despues de recibir unos cuantos arañazos por parte del bosque y uno que otro bicho osado que terminaron congelado —A su mente vino la imagen dormida y de una sonrisa mientras sus cabellos desperdigados sobre la almohada.

«¡Rayos!» pensó al ver como su cuerpo reaccionaba a solo pensar en ella, la forma tan delicada y tan sincera en que había extendido la taza de chocolate junto a unas galletas con chispas de colores pero lo que más llamó su atención fue su determinación, una que permanecía sin importar la situación «¡Mierda!»

Se golpeó la frente con el borde del muro, sus ojos fijos en la rugosa superficie llena de polvo y sintió su cuerpo temblar, trago en seco mientras cerraba los puños con fuerza.

«Pánico» pensó Gray que era aquello al sentir la ansiedad recorrer su sangre, como recordar el sonido de su voz era un deleite haciendo de su boca agua y el aroma de su piel un puro afrodisíaco del que no quería prescindir.

Siendo una humana, eso debía apagar toda aquella "Novedad" aún así sentía como sino pudiera vivir sin ella, como si aspirar el mismo aire de ella fuera tan necesario como respirar y simplemente como si cada uno de sus latidos fuera el compás que lo mantenía con vida.

Sólo volvía su mente caer por el precipicio de la locura y la ansiedad de marcar su cuerpo, para evitar que cualquiera— _Incluyendo a todo vampiro o ser sobrenatural, sobre todo Lyon_ —se acerque a ella.

Sonaba egoísta, como un bastardo posesivo que quería todo de ella sin siquiera conocerla o por lo menos darle la opción de decidir y eso era mucho que decir de si mismo en esos momentos.

Parecía un ser irracional, uno sin sentido de la civilización tan primitivo...

Cada noche después de eso era una tortura, Dios, sí había acosado a la mujer hasta su trabajo y por supuesto con el temible adversario conocido como: "Mirajane Strauss" quien le negó el placer de sentir al objeto de su obsesión tan cerca había tenido que resignarse a verla de lejos.

Además, vestía como le gustaba aún cuando quisiera que estuviera desnuda...

«¡No!» se dijo así mismo mientras la recordaba frente a él con una suave sonrisa y un leve sonrojó muestra de la "extraña" sensación que ambos sentían.

«Solo es algo pasajero» se dijo a si mismo «¡Rayos!»

« _Eso no te lo crees, ni tú_ » dijo una voz poco familiar hacia mucho tiempo que no escuchaba lo que era una conciencia.

Golpeó con fuerza la pared, soltó un gruñido, al pensar que el idiota cabeza de chicle pudiera tener razón al decir:

—" _ **Creo que es conveniente actuar para ayudarte a ver el camino...**_ _"_ — se sacudió el cabello al sentir el viento arrastrar con él todo aquello que había en su camino y sin importar como se encontró mirando al cielo estrellado sobre él.

Y, aun cuando sus intenciones de alejarla de sí estaban fracasando miserablemente porque su alma era tan refrescante como un oasis en el desierto para alguien tan sediento como él.

Al dejarla dormida sobre su cama, con una sonrisa por su despedida había sentido deslizarse un cubo de agua fría sobre él mientras salia de allí y ahora caminando sobre la almena del castillo se apoyó sobre los bordes de la pared.

Todos esos años de soledad, todos y cada uno derribados por su voz...su sonrisa, una aceptación que le daba calidez a su espíritu y a su alma.

Quiso olvidarla, pero terminaba recordando cada gesto y su voz, su calor...

Quiso dejar de verla, pero terminaba arrastrándose hasta el restaurante o hasta su habitación para velar por su sueño y darle calma.

Quiso volver al mundo gris en el que vivía, pero los colores que le rodeaban atraían su alma.

Era un adicto.

Debía aceptar que él: Gray Fullbuster, Demon Slayer de hielo estaba obsesionado e irreversiblemente de una humana.

Había disfrutado de su salida con ella, las risas e incluso su alegría contagiosa era un bálsamo que le entregaba más de ella y ahora después del sutil engaño de la albina con su casa embrujada, mirando desde afuera el edificio donde estaba resguardada ella.

La mujer que se había colado de forma insistente, aún sintió su corazón latir al pensar en sus brillantes ojos azules llenos de algo que no entendía claramente... Amor.

— **Pensé que ignorar la forma en la que me sentía haría que dejara de amarte** — murmuro en el silencio que circulaba a su alrededor y apretó los labios, dio dos pasos para ser envuelto en el manto de niebla helada que deseaba ocultaran su corazón de aquel asalto a sus sentidos cuya dueña desconocía quien era realmente.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hi, Dios les bendiga!**

 **Aquí está mi actualización y por bendición para ser buena, pues les entregó estos capítulos para dar comienzo a este año.**

 **Y así cumplir mi meta de este año: ¡Actualizar todos mis fics!**

 **"Your Love is other side"~ Capital Kings.**


End file.
